


The Ducklings

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Kiergan (LadyIrina) & Leave-It (LadyIrina) & Hauroko (LadyIrina)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	The Ducklings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Just a sketch of the OG Ducklings, Kiergan, Leave-It (Leo), and Hauroko, from LadyIrina's amazing series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." I adore them and their beautiful friendship. T^T
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)

Small:

Large:


End file.
